


The End and The Beginning

by Candy1983



Category: Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter - Laurell K. Hamilton
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 20:49:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11066853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candy1983/pseuds/Candy1983
Summary: Anita's life is turned upside down  when Marmee Noir decides to pay a visit.





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Thanks for the ride, Edward," I said climbing out of his Hummer.

"Bye, Anita," he said as I shut his door.

Edward didn't leave until I was inside the house. Honestly I didn't care why he did it I just wanted some sleep.

I could feel Damian in the kitchen so I went to him. He was at the table in the dark. I turned on the light and sat across from him. Smiling he took my had and kissed my palm.

"What were you doing sitting alone in the dark?" I asked.

"Waiting for you to get home. Did you and Death get your monster?"

"Yes, but I don't want to talk about it. I'm just glad to be home," I sighed. "Thank you for waiting."

"No problem, Anita. I always feel the need to know you're safe," Damian said standing up. "You can go on upstairs now, I can feel how drained you are."

"Alright. Goodnight, Damian. Thank you again."

"Alright. Goodnight, Anita."

I went upstairs to my bedroom. Nathaniel and Micah were sound asleep so I tried to be quiet. I put my weapons away and gathered some clean clothes. As I was heading to the bathroom for a shower I looked over to see Nathaniel watching me. I smiled and made a motion for him to follow me. He quietly got out of bed and followed me to the bathroom.

"What is it, Anita?" He asked in a worried tone.

"Nothing, I just need a hand in the shower."

He grinned and asked, "What kind of hand?"

"Oh, I don't know. How about one get the shower started? Or maybe one to wash my back?"

"Is that it?"

"No that's not all. The last part requires more than you hands. I need for your body to make my body tremble and sing. Can you do all that."

"I can try," he said and went to start the shower.

I got undressed as he got the water just right. Then we both stepped under the spray. I washed my hair as Nathaniel soaped up my body. I was rinsing out the shampoo as he washed my breasts. I moaned as it turned into more than just washing.

I opened my eyes as he was leaning in for a kiss. Our lips met and the kisses were sweet and urgent. Our soapy hands were touching and grabbing onto each other's bodies. Nathaniel pushed my back to the shower wall and grabbed the back of my thighs. I wrapped my legs around his waist as he moved his hands to my ass. He watched my face as he pushed inside of me. He began a slow rhythm that had our orgasms building slowly. He made me go twice before he got close and I told him he could go.

We climbed out of the shower and dried off. His hair hadn't gotten that wet so he was lucky. I climbed in bed next to Micah and Nathaniel climbed in behind me.

"That sounded really fun," Micah said without opening his eyes. "Next time it's my turn."

I laughed and kissed Micah. Then I turned over to spoon Nathaniel's back. Micah did the same to my back and soon after I fell asleep.

 

*Three Hours Later*

I woke up to the ringing of my cell phone.

"How long have we been asleep?" I asked.

"About three hours," Nathaniel answered.

"Oh, crap," I said, "That's not enough sleep."

Micah was grabbing for the phone and finally the ringing stopped.

"Hello," Micah mumbled. "Yeah, here she is."

"Who is this?" I asked, grumbling into the phone. "This had better be good."

"Anita," Jason said with a shiver to his voice, "we need you, Micah, Nathaniel, and Damian here at The Circus of the Damned now. Richard will explain when you get here."

"What’s going on?" I asked the dial tone. "That's weird. Jason sounded really scared."

I started to tell the guys to get ready to go but they were already up and getting dressed. Got to love their acute hearing. Let's hear it for were animals.

I used my connection to Damian to tell him what was going on. He said he would fly over. Then I got dressed and grabbed my weapons.

"Micah," I called out tossing him the keys, "I'm too tired drive."

We climbed in my jeep and headed out to The Circus of the Damned. I had this feeling this was going to be one hell of a night.


	2. Chapter 2

Twenty minutes later we pulled into The Circus of the Damned parking lot. Jason was in the parking lot and ran up to my side of the Jeep and grabbed onto my arm as I got out. One look at his eyes and you could see he was a little freaked out.

"Jason, what's going on?" I asked.

"I don't know. Richard woke us all up and he seems scared. Seeing my Ulfric like that creeps me out. He won't tell anyone shit until we're all here."

"Well," Micah said, "we're all here now. Let's go see what's up."

We went inside and headed to the staircase that would take us below the circus. When we got to the stairs Wicked and Truth were waiting for us. Wicked went down ahead of us and Truth brought up the rear. Shit! For The Wicked Truth to be on guard, something must be either scaring or worrying Jean Claude. That’s definitely not good as he’s rarely scared or worried about anything.

On the way down the stairs I started feeling like the darkness was closing in on me. One look around and I could tell the guys were feeling it too. Without saying a word we picked up the pace. I felt like death was nipping at our heels. When we got to the well lit room at the bottom we all breathed a sigh of relief as the feeling disappeared. Wicked then led us to Jean-Claude’s living room where the others were waiting.

When we got there Wicked and Truth waited outside the doorway as we went in. The first thing I saw was Richard pacing the room. I looked to Jean-Claude who was sitting on the couch and he shook his head as if to say, “I don’t know what‘s wrong.” Asher, who was sitting to his right, shrugged his shoulders and made room for me to sit between them. I sat down and continued to watch Richard as Jason, Nathaniel, and Micah sat with Damian on the other much larger couch .

“We’re all here, Richard. Now, what’s going on?” I asked.

“Marianne called me this evening and she said we all need to be together tonight,“ Richard informed everyone in the room. “She said something bad is going to happen tonight to our triumvirates and we will need to be strong.”

“If it’s only happening to the triumvirates then why did we need Asher, Micah, and Jason?“ Damian asked.

“That‘s what I want to know,“ I said.“ Asher is only connected to Jean-Claude. Then Micah is only connected to Nathaniel and me. Now Jason is connected to Jean-Claude, you, and me; but still neither one of them is connected to all five of us.“

“She said we would be needing their assistance,” Richard answered.

“I understand maybe needing Asher as a master vamp and Micah as Nimir-Raj, but what the hell would you need me for?” Jason asked. “ I’m just Jean-Claude’s evening meal and Anita‘s wolf to call.”

“You sell yourself short, young wolf,” Richard replied. “You are very smart and have enough power to one day be Ulfric.”

We all just looked at Richard as if he’d grown two heads. That was so not a Richard comment. Hell, I wanted to grab a thermometer and tell him to lie down before he hurt himself. Although I did agree with him about Jason; my wolf to call only acted submissive and stupid. He was always showing me the brains he had but not too many other people got to see them.

“Thank you Ulfric,” Jason said, “That means a lot to me.”

“I meant every word, Jason,” Richard said as he put his hand on Jason’s head and(gasp) smiled at him.

“I’m happy to see this side of you, Ulfric,” Jean-Claude remarked.” I hope to see more of it.”

Richard’s smile left his face and glared at Jean-Claude. Then he looked at me and I offered him a small smile. He returned it and walked over to me. I stood up and he pulled me into a hug. One of his arms left me for a second and Jean-Claude’s arm replaced it. I don’t know why Richard was acting like this, but I kind of liked it.

Richard pulled away from us and sat in the chair next to Jean-Claude’s seat. Jean-Claude and I sat back where we were and Asher grabbed onto my hand and kissed my palm. He smiled and then a strange look passed over his face. I stroked his cheek with my other hand and he looked at Jean-Claude over my head.

Asher shivered and said,” I have a bad feeling someone’s end is coming tonight and it’s going to one of ours.”

My heart hurt as I imagined losing anyone in this room. Jean- Claude was my master and my strength. Richard was my pain in the ass that I loved and my Ulfric. Micah was my Nimir-Raj, and my rock in hard times. Asher was also a pain in my ass, but I loved him and his picky ways. Nathaniel was my leopard to call and brought out my sweet side. Damian was my vampire servant and was always there to give me comfort with a touch. Then there was Jason he was my wolf to call and my constant friend who could make me laugh any time I needed to. They were all a part of my heart and they all made me feel safe, loved, and needed. Like hell someone was dying tonight! Whoever the enemy was, they had to get through me first and that wasn’t happening.

“I’ll be damned,” I said out loud. ”No one is dying tonight. They have to get through me first.”

“So now what do we do?“ Nathaniel asked.

“We wait and those of us with a soul can pray,” Damian answered.

I had a feeling that we wouldn’t have to wait too long. Death was in the air and it wasn’t Edward.

“Damn it! I hate waiting. This is just so fucking annoy-” I was cut off.

“Silence!” A feminine voice demanded from the doorway.

We all stood up and turned to look at who had spoken. What was there made my blood run cold. Everyone else was just as horrified at what was there. The Wicked Truth were knocked out on the ground and Mommy Dearest was standing over them. Shit; now we were really screwed!


	3. Chapter 3

“What the hell are you doing here?!” Jean-Claude demanded.

“Can’t a mother visit three of her children?” she asked.

“No,” Asher replied, “the price is always too high.”

“I’m not willing to pay it,” Damian said.

“Agreed,” Jean-Claude said, glaring at her. ”Go away, 'mother', you’re not welcome here.”

“Now, boys, that’s not nice. Especially since I brought a gift for Asher and Jean-Claude. Julianna never died. I took her as a punishment to you both and blocked her memory. I will restore her memory and she will appear upon my departure. ”  
“What did we do to earn that punishment?!” Jean-Claude demanded.

“You both dared to love someone besides your master and me,” she answered.

“You cold hearted bitch!” I spat out. ”They didn’t deserve that and Asher sure as hell didn’t deserve what he got.”

“Even if you are telling the truth you’d never just give her to us,” Asher replied, placing me behind him.

“Too true,“ she said, smiling. “The three of you have been doing well for yourselves. I like to see my children grow and become powerful. However, Jean-Claude and Damian are getting a little too powerful. You must be a very powerful servant and master, Necromancer. I almost fear your two triumvirates.”

“Why are you here?” I asked, stepping from behind Asher to stand between Jean-Claude and Richard. “What price are we to pay for Julianna’s return?”  
“The price is you, Necromancer, will lose your leopard, your lioness, and your tigers. Because of your powers over the dead I cannot break your ties to your vampire servant or the wolves as the last lupa’s spirit tied you to them. Trust me, I’d take those connections too if I could. However, tonight the ultimate price will be the breaking of your triumvirates.”

“We can’t do that,” Nathaniel and Damian said.

“There is a very good chance we will die,” Richard said ,shaking his head “no“.

“I refuse to let them pay that price,” Asher said.

“And I refuse to pay it,” Jean-Claude and I said at the same time.

“This is not a negotiation,” she said smiling. “You can call Julianna a peace offering.”

“There has to be..,” Asher started and was cut off.

“Your triumvirates are broken!“ Mommy Dearest shrieked and clapped her hands together causing a loud boom.

Richard, Jean-Claude, and I fell to the floor as a sharp pain went through our bodies. Then I heard Damian and Nathaniel cry out from across the room. I looked over and they had fallen to the floor too. I felt my cats being torn away from me, but my wolf and ties to Damian remained untouched like she said. Then I felt the triumvirates breaking.

Jean-Claude and Richard both hugged me to them and held on tight. I closed my eyes and felt them each kiss a corner of my mouth. When I opened my eyes they were looking down at me and so was Asher as he was kneeling by our heads. All three of them had tears in their eyes.

“I love you, Anita,” Richard whispered.

“Jet’ aime, ma petite et mon chardonneret,” Jean-Claude told Asher and me.  
(I love you my little one and my goldfinch.)

“I love you too,“ I told them and I locked eyes with Asher to let him know that I was also talking to him.

“Je t'aime trop, ma cherie et mon ange noir,” Asher whispered to Jean-Claude and me.  
(I love you too, my dear and my dark angel.)

When the marks from both triumvirates broke all five of us screamed in pain yet again. This time it felt as if something was being torn from my body. Richard, Jean-Claude, and Nathaniel were still breathing but not moving. Damian was crawling across the floor to me. Micah and Jason were standing dumbstruck, not knowing what to do. Asher just sat and watched as there was nothing he could do.

“You are all pathetic,” Mommy Dearest said with a laugh as she disappeared. ”Enjoy your gift.”

Julianna appeared in her place and ran to Asher’s side and embraced him. She looked down and stroked Jean-Claude’s brow. Jean-Claude opened his eyes and smiled at her. He brushed his hand to her cheek and looked over at me with a smile just for me. His head fell back to the floor as if he was out of strength. His breathing was shallow and from the sound of it Richard‘s was shallow too.

Nathaniel, Damian, Jason, and Micah were now standing over us as Asher and Julianna knelt by our heads. I heard Richard’s breathing stop and then Jean-Claude’s. My airway felt like it was constricting and I couldn’t breath. My head was screaming “breathe“, but my lungs weren’t listening. Then I closed my eyes and felt tremendous pain. Jean-Claude had been right; Richard and I were indeed going to follow him into death. Thank God Damian and Nathaniel were safe from this.

“God no! They are dying! Please hold on Jean-Claude! Come on, Anita! I can’t loose you both,” Asher yelled sobbing.

“Anita! Jean-Claude! Richard!” Jason yelled. “You can’t all leave me, please don’t die!”

“Anita, stay with us,” Nathaniel begged, ”I’ll never be home unless I’m with you. Don’t leave us.”

I could hear everyone’s frantic voices, but I couldn’t respond. I hated this; I wanted to ease their fears.

“Call the ambulance,” Damian told everyone, ”I can feel Anita. She still has a chance. I don’t know about the other two.”

“Start CPR on Anita, Nathaniel, and I'll take care of Richard,” Micah said.

Then just like that I heard nothing at all. The darkness had consumed me and looking to my left I saw a bright light.


	4. Chapter 4

I looked to my right into the darkness and could barely make out Richard and Jean-Claude's forms next to me. I stepped between them and took their hands in mine. Together we turned toward the light.

"I'm sorry that I dragged you both down with me," Jean-Claude said so softly it was almost a whisper. "I had hoped that if I closed off the marks you would both live through separating from me."

"We don't blame you, Jean-Claude, the bitch is to blame," Richard replied.

"Yeah, what he said," I agreed and kissed Jean-Claude's cheek. "Now, there's only one thing left to do and that's follow the light."

"Why? I just get to go to Hell when I get to the end of it."

"Says who, Jean-Claude? Have you been here before or know any one else who has been here?" I asked.

"No, we were all told when we were made that we were damned. God could no longer look at us without a soul."

"Yet here you stand here with us," Richard told him. "Instead of standing here being afraid and not knowing; come with us and find out."

"On this you are right. Let's go and get this over with."

Hand in hand, with me still in the middle, we turned and walked into the light. You know all those myths about a long hallway? Forget it. Our first step took us into a large white room with a huge golden gate across from us. The gate had a man on either side. On the right side of the gate was a man in a white robe with a welcoming smile and bright green eyes; definitely an angel. Then on the left side was a man in a white suit with evil smirk and black as coal eyes. I knew who the man, or rather, demon on the left represented, and it scared the hell out me. Pun intended.

The angel spoke, "Walk up to the gate and if it opens, Heaven awaits."

"If it doesn't, your new master awaits you in Hell," the demon countered.

"Well," Richard said, squeezing my hand, "I guess I'll go first."

I kissed him and he walked toward the gate. When he stood right in front of the gate it swung open. To me that was a given. Richard might be a pain in the ass, but he has a good heart. He turned around and walked back to my side and tried to pull me to the gate.

I shook my head and said, "Jean-Claude goes first. I won't leave him alone even if it means going with him."

"Ma petite, you don't ha-"

"Jean-Claude," I cut him off, "just walk up to the gate."

I squeezed his hand and then let go of it. I kissed him and turned him to face the gate He sighed and stepped up to the gate. The gate swung open and his jaw dropped. Jean-Claude ran to me and swung me over his head.

"See," Richard and I said at the same time.

"I'm welcome in Heaven, not damned! This is great!"

"Now it's your turn, Anita," Richard said.

I took a deep breath and walked up to the gate. It opened half way and then slammed shut again. The demon stepped toward me and the angel blocked him.

"The gate closed on her, she's mine," the demon growled.

"The gate closed because it's not her time, but she can make the choice whether to go back or not," the angel replied. The demon vanished.

"Thank you," I whispered, not knowing what else to say.  
The angel looked at me and smiled. "Not very many are offered the choice, but I have three people who want to see you before you do."

The angel lifted his hand and the gates opened. The first two people to walk out I didn't know, but their lilac eyes and auburn hair gave me a clue. This was Nathaniel's mother and brother, Nicky. The resemblance was amazing.

"Thank you for loving Nathaniel. He suffered so much until you took him in. If you decide to go back, tell him we love him and we‘re fine." Nathaniel's mom wrapped me in a hug and backed up.

"I hope you will choose to stay with him," Nicky said, taking my hand in his. "He still needs you. Please don't leave him now."

Nicky then dropped my hand and took his mom's, then they walked back through the gate. The next person out I knew all too well. She was almost an exact replica of me.

"Momma!" I cried launching myself into her arms.

"Oh, my beautiful Anita! I love you so much," she said, hugging me to her.

"I miss you so much," I said, crying and pulling back so I could look at her.

"I know," she said, with tears in her eyes, "but you can't stay. So many people still need you and I still want grand babies. Now go back to your life. I will still be here when it is your time."

Then she kissed my nose and walked back into the gate. Jean-Claude and Richard stood at the entrance and looked at me. Then a moment passed between them where they silently agreed on something. They both walked over to me and Jean-Claude pulled me into a tight hug.

"You need to go back; it's not your time to go. Tell Asher being damned is a lie and we're welcome here as long as we follow the right path. Also tell him and Julianna that I said "Je t'aime". I will never be far from you and I will send you roses as a message when I feel you need it. I must go now. Je t'aime, ma petite," Jean-Claude said as he kissed me.

He walked through the gate and was gone before I could stop him. I looked at Richard and he smiled at me. He pulled me into a hug and pulled back to look down at me.

"Well, this is it," Richard said, placing a hand on my cheek. "Tell the pack I'm always with them and tell my family I'm waiting for them. I've always loved you and thought of you as my lupa. Now you can be a true Lupa to the pack. I'm sure the new Ulfric I've chosen will be happy with you as his Lupa."

"What do you mean the Ulfric you've chosen?"

"All Ulfrics choose someone to take over in just in case they die suddenly outside of a challenge; it keeps the pack from falling apart. Now I must go. Like Jean-Claude; I will never be far from you and when he sends roses I will send moon flowers and wolf's bane. Bye, Anita, I love you."

Then Richard kissed me, walked through the gate, and vanished. I was confused. Was this a dream? Did I follow him and Jean-Claude? Did I go back to my body? I started through the gate but a voice stopped me.

"Anita!" Damian pleaded in my mind. "Please don't leave me!"

I turned around and followed his voice. I couldn't leave him; he would go mad with out me and they would have to kill him.

Then I was wrapped in darkness. Finally, this really weird dream was over and I was sinking into a deep sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

My deep sleep was disturbed by a deep mournful howl. The next thing I knew I was looking my wolf in the eye. I reached up and scratched behind her ear. She waged her tail and licked my face. My physical body had never had contact with her before. It felt so strange.

I sat up and she took a step back. As I looked around I realized I was in the forest I had created in my head. My wolf looked over to the left at the path that would allow her freedom. Before I could stop her she took off at a dead run. This time I knew there was no way to stop her.

I closed my eyes and an instant later I felt pain. I could hear bones crunching and I could feel muscle stretching. My body was being reshaped to form the body of a wolf. I screamed and opened my eyes. Jason was there trying to take my wolf but she wasn’t having it; she wanted out!

“Move, Jason!” Micah yelled. ”She’s shifting!”

“But it’ll kill her!” Nathaniel yelled.

“I don't think it will,” Damian replied calm as ever. ”Look, she’s already got claws.”

My wolf finally emerged and she was happy to be free. I could smell everyone that stood in the room and the horrible odor of medicine. I could hear every heartbeat, every breath, and even the conversation in the hallway. 

I looked around the room and saw Micah, Nathaniel, Jason, Edward, Asher and Julianna then finally I spotted who I was looking for. I got up off the floor and walked over to Damian. He knelt on the floor and ran his hands through my fur. I looked into his eyes and he cracked a smile. An honest to God smile. I don’t think I had ever seen him where the smile was even in his eyes. 

Next I greeted Micah and Nathaniel who had knelt down on the floor so that they were at my level. I could smell their leopards which made me smile deep inside of my wolf. Micah smiled and scratched the top of my head while Nathaniel rubbed his face on my muzzle earning him a lick on his cheek.

Movement to the right caught my attention; it was Asher and Julianna. I could sense a sadness about them and immediately knew I was missing something.  
I went to Asher and nuddged my head under his hand to comfort him. He gave me a sad smile and gave me a gentke pat on my head.

"Oh, Anita," I heard Edward say in a false stern tone, " I leave you alone for four hours and you go and turn yourself into a wolf. What am I supposed to do with you?"

 

I huffed and yawned at him; he just laughed in return.

A distinct smell caught my attention. I sniffed the air and followed the scent to Jason. He was sitting on the floor watching me closely. I walked over to him, yipped a greeting, and put my paw on his leg. He smiled and hugged my wolf to him. Then his scent changed. I could smell his wolf’s musk and it made my wolf want to act like a hussy. He pulled back and his wolf eyes looked into mine. 

That was it, our wolves were taking things too far. I was shifting back before we did something embarrassing. She reluctantly let me shift.

“Oh shit! That hurts,” I said, panting as I got back into a hospital bed.

“Oh my God! You’re a true alpha.m! Do you even feel woozy from changing twice in fifteen minutes?” Jason asked.

I just shook my head no and looked around at all the familiar faces around me. There were two faces missing; two faces that were always there. Was all that a dream or real? I didn’t know. 

“Hey, it’s good to see everyone.” I sighed. ”Where’s Jean-Claude and Richard?”

“Anita, they didn‘t make it.” Asher’s voice cracked as blood red tears rolled down his cheeks.

“No, it had to be a dream,” I said in disbelief. ”It can’t be real.“

Jason sat behind me and put his arms around me as he said, “I’m sorry, Anita, but it’s real.“

“I can still see it all so clearly,“ I said, starting to cry and sob.

Asher grabbed us both in a hug, "I'm so sorry, ma cherie, about what you thought was a dream, I wish for all of our sakes it was."

“All three of us were at a gate and it opened for Jean-Claude and Richard. Then when it came to me it opened and then shut again. They said it was because I could choose to stay or go. I saw my momma, Nathaniel’s momma, and Nicky.”

“What did they say?” Nathaniel asked.

“They all begged me to go back. Your mom said to tell you they’re fine and they love you, Nathaniel. My mom said she wants grandkids,” I said with a smile. “Jean-Claude told me that he loved me and to come back. Asher, he also said to tell you and Julianna, "Je t'aime“. Richard said to tell the pack he’s always with them and to tell his family he’s waiting for them. Then he told me to go be a true lupa and I tried to follow him and Jean-Claude when they went through the gate.”

“So why are you here now?” Edward asked.

“Damian called me back.”

“Thank God he did, Anita,” Jason said.

Everyone was silent for a few minutes. I was grateful to still be in Jason and Asher’s arms with my face buried in Asher‘s shirt. I didn’t have to see the silent words crossing everyone’s face. I was grateful when someone finally broke the silence.

“I’m sorry for your loss, Anita. Asher said they meant a great deal to you, and you to them,” Julianna said softly. 

Asher loosened his hold so I could look over at her. She appeared to be afraid of what I would say. I could also tell by the look on he face her and Asher were speaking telepathically.

“Thank you. Jean-Claude spoke highly of you,” I told her, smiling. Then I looked up at Asher, ”Look at all your tears on my gown. The nurses will think I’m bleeding or something.”

He smiled at me flashing fangs. An image of Jean-Claude’s face flashed through my head. His fang smile and laughing midnight eyes. Then Richard’s face followed. His easy going smile and brown serious eyes. I would never see them again. I would never hear them laugh or tell me they loved me again. I would never feel their arms around me or their lips on mine again. Oh God! They were really gone! I couldn’t stop the tears from coming. 

“I’m sorry, Anita,” Asher whispered, holding me again. ”It was the fang smile, wasn’t it?”

“I’ll be fine,” I said, nodding and taking a deep breath.

“I have to go, Anita,“ Asher said as he kissed my forehead. “The council is visiting me, the new Master of the City, tonight. I’ll see you sometime soon. I won‘t just forget about you, ma cherie. You and Jean-Claude were the only ones who really saw me.”

“Thank you. Knock them dead, Asher. Well,” I half sobbed and half laughed,” again anyway.”

“I will, ma cherie,” he said smiling and walked out the door hand and hand with Julianna.

“Micah, will you please fill me in on everything that has happened?“ I asked.

“Both of your triumvirates are broken. You don’t have connections to any of the cats because the bitch, being able to control cats, took them from you. You still have connection to Damian and Jason, but that‘s because she has no control over wolves or what you gained through necromancy.”

“I don’t feel the same way about you, Nathaniel, or even Asher as I used to. Does that work both ways?”

“Yes, we figured it all out,” Jason said from behind me. “As soon as the ardeur was taken from you, any emotions or feeling it started went away too.” 

“I guess now we’re all just really good friends. I can handle that,” I said, nodding.

“Sounds great to me.” Nathaniel smiled. ”I’m not moving out though.”

I grinned at him. ”I wouldn’t dream of it. You make the best coffee in the country. Where are you staying, Micah?”

“I’ll be staying at the Circus for now,” he answered.

I nodded understanding why he was moving out. It would be too weird for both of us.

“Here’s a new penguin for your collection,“ Edward said, hugging me as he handed me a penguin wearing a nurse's hat.

“Thank you, Edward.” I sobbed holding, on to him. “God this hurts.”

“Time will ease it,” he whispered, looking down at me.

“No offence, Edward, but why are you here?” I asked.

“I have my reasons,” he said with a secret grin.

“I want to go home. How long have I been here?”

“Two weeks,“ Damian said from the window. "I was scared, Anita.”

"I know but you called me back, I heard you. It’s what guided me back. Thank you, Damian.” 

He smiled. “I’m glad I gave it a try then. Jean-Claude wasn’t damned?”

“He said he wasn’t and I watched him walk through Heaven's gate.”

A sigh of relief escaped Damian.

“Well, I got to get going,” Micah said, brushing a kiss on my cheek. ”Zane needs help with a new shifter. See you around, Anita.” 

“Bye, Micah,” I said as he left.

“Damian, lets go clean up before she gets home,” Nathaniel said patting my head and smiling. ”Will you fly us home? That is really cool!”

“Yes, we can fly. Although knowing you the house is already clean enough. I’ll see you at home, Anita,” Damian said, hugging me.

Instantly I was surrounded by the calm and cool power that was Damian’s trade mark. I guess I had to be in human form to be affected by it.

“At least that didn’t change,” I said with a sigh.

Damian hugged me again and grinned.

“Anita,“ Nathaniel said,“ thank you for the message from my mom and Nicky. It makes me feel better knowing where they are.“

“I’m glad it did Nathaniel,“ I said smiling .

He smiled and left with Damian.

“Edward, will you please get the doctor? I don’t want to stay here anymore,“ I said.

Edward got up and left the room. Now I was all alone with Jason.


	6. Chapter 6

I leaned back against Jason and he put his arms around me. I could feel him trembling and rubbed his arms to comfort him. He squeezed me tight and I could smell his tears.

“What is wrong, Jason?”

“I thought I lost all of you,“ Jason said almost sobbing. ”Losing my master and Ulfric hurt. Then I thought I was losing you too and it terrified me. I love you, Anita.”

“I know. I love you, too.”

“I mean like the love between a man and a woman, Anita, not the love between friends. That's why all my relationships didn't last; I can’t picture myself with someone else.” 

Now that I thought about it, I should have known. I was the only person he let see under his mask. With everyone else he hid it with the all around funny guy. He was the only person besides Edward that ever got who I am and why. He knew what to say or do at all times with me to make me feel better or help me. Jason had always been showing me he loved me; I just don’t think he realized it and neither did l till now.

“Jason-”

“ I need to say one more thing and then you can say what you have to say,“ he said cutting me off. “Richard's will named me as the packs new Ulfric.”

I thought back to Richard telling me that I would like the new Ulfric. I smiled as I realized Richard had known all along how Jason felt. If Richard knew then I’m sure that Jean-Claude did too. 

“I love you, too.”

My wolf rose to the surface as she sensed Jason's wolf doing the same. Their magic barely touched, almost like they were testing each other. Then suddenly their magic collided and rolled together, taking our breath away. We pulled apart and I turned around to face him. Then Jason kissed me. This wasn’t the usual Jason kiss. It was brief; a soft touch of his lips on mine. He pulled back and gave me a smile that was all Jason. I looked into his eyes and saw the mischievous twinkle there. There was my Jason. He leaned in to kiss me again and there was a knock on the door.

“Damn it! Come in,” Jason growled as he glared at the door.

"Now, Jason, be nice," I said laughing.

"I don't wanna be nice," he grumbled.

The door opened and Edward walked in. He looked from Jason to me with a knowing smirk on his face. Then an older man came in and held his hand out to me to shake my hand. I smiled and shook his hand.

“Hello, Miss Blake,” the doctor said,” I‘m Dr. King. I hear you wish to leave.“

“Yes, I do, very much. Hospitals make me nervous.“

“You seem to be doing well. We’ll get your vitals and if those are good you can go.”

“Do you want me to go get the car,” Jason whispered in my ear.

“Please,” I said looking back at him.

I kissed him and he stood up. He grabbed his keys from the bedside table and left. The doctor took my vitals and said they were good. He said he would get my release papers and be right back. 

Edward handed me a duffle bag with out a word. I went into the bathroom and opened the bag. Right away I knew Nathaniel had packed my bag. He always remembered the important things everyone else missed. The bag had a full change of clothes including the socks and shoes. Then he had put in my face soap, toothbrush, toothpaste, hairbrush, and a hair tie. Then last but not least my shoulder holster complete with a gun. 

I smiled and then took advantage of everything in the bag. 

When I came out Edward was sitting on the hospital bed and stood up. He looked at my shoulder holster and smiled.

“What? I’m never fully dressed without it.”

“Anita, you scared the hell out of me,” Edward said losing his smile. “I can’t take scares like that anymore.”

“Well gee, Edward, I didn‘t know you cared,“ I said teasing him. “Don’t you dare say you’re in love with me; that would be too much of a shock for me.”

“I am,” Edward smirked.

“What!?”

”I’m your brother, I’m supposed to love you,” he said grinning now.

“What? How?”

“Dad was with my mom before he married your mom. I found out five years ago.”

"Why didn't Dad tell me?"

“He didn't know how you and our other siblings would take the news; he didn't know until five years ago either. You see we both found out when my mom died and we were called for the reading of the will."

"Wow, I'm sorry you lost her; I know from experience how much that hurts." Then I grinned, "You still could have told me you were my brother you jerk"

"Well now I did so please be careful. Dad will kill me if anything happens to you,” he laughed and hugged me.

“No wonder you didn’t want to tell me your last name and you always showed up when I was in trouble. It all makes sense now.”

“Well It does explain why I always save your ass but we don't have the same last name; my stepfather adopted me and I took his last name."

"So why not tell me?"

He grinned, "It made me look more mysterious."

I threw my head back and laughed, "Only you, Edward."

"I do hate to cut this short, but I have a job to complete,” he said smiling.

“Is it a legal or illegal job.”

“Not telling,” he said as he smiled his secret smile. 

"Illegal it is then. I’ll see you later. Bye, bro,” I said teasing him.

He grinned and hugged me, “I’ll be back before you know it, sis. Please be safe.”

Edward then walked to the door passing Jason as he walked out. He stopped gave Jason challenging look and then looked back at me. I shook my head "no" and waved him on. He smiled and continued on his way out.

Jason looked at me and asked, ”What the hell was that about?”

I smiled and said, ”That’s big brother's warning.”

“Okay, but he’s not your brother.”

“Yes he is. He just told me about it. My dad was with his mother before he married mine.”

“Oh Lord. I’m in trouble,” he said grinning. “Dating Death’s sister is not a smart thing to do, but I’ll take my chances.”

I walked over and put my arms around his neck. Then I pulled him in for a kiss. His lips met mine in a soft caress. A throat clearing had us separating like guilty teenagers. Dr. King handed me my release papers and I signed them. Then he turned and walked out.

We left the room and took the elevator to the first floor. Then we left the building and got into Jason’s Firebird that had pulled in front of the door. The car ride home was quiet; nothing but the radio made noise. Jason watched me and held my hand, but said nothing.

When I got home I was greeted by Damian, Nathaniel, Stephen, Gregory, Vivian, and Cherry. Stephen licked my top lip and I hugged him as a few tears slid down my cheeks. The leopards said that just because I’m not their queen anymore doesn’t mean they don’t care about me. I gave them each a hug and thanked them. Then I headed to my room. 

My room still smelled like Micah and Nathaniel, but now instead of stirring up desire it just made me smile. I gathered clothes and went to take a shower. The water was as hot as I could stand it when I climbed in. I sat in the bottom and cried my tears for Jean-Claude and Richard. My life would never be the same without them. I missed their scent, their smile, their laughter, their voice, and just everything that was them. Then I smelled the roses. 

“Oh, hell” I thought, "What does she want now?

When I looked up there were four flowers in front of me on the shower floor. A white rose, a red rose, a moon flower and wolf's bane. I smiled as I remembered what they had said. Apparently they thought I needed their comfort; I did. 

I got out of the shower and got dressed. Then I went to bed feeling a little better. I lay there listening to the sound of rain hitting the house. Then as I dozed off I could smell the scent of Jean-Claude and Richard faintly under the scent of the four blossoms in my hand.


	7. Chapter 7

The sound of my bedroom door opening and closing again woke me up. I cracked my eyes open enough to see who it was. It was Jason. I kept my eyes cracked and continued to watch him.

Jason sat on the edge of the bed and took off his socks and shoes. Then he stood up and pulled his shirt off revealing his beautifully sculpted muscles. His jeans came off next and a wave of heat rushed through me.

“I know you're awake, Anita,” Jason said smiling. “Do you like what you see?"

"Yes, very much."

He climbed in bed next to me and gave me a soft kiss. I slid my hands up his chest to circle his neck and with my mouth showed him I didn’t want soft kisses tonight. The kiss turned demanding, possessive, and hungry. Our tongues danced together drawing moans from both of us. 

 

Jason pulled away and tugged on my shirt. I sat up and took it off. Then he pushed me back down and took my nipple into his mouth. I let out a moan and held his head to my breast. His suckled, nipped, and licked my nipple until I was breathless and begging for him to give me release.

His mouth went from my breast to kissing and nibbling on my stomach. He continued to move lower and my anticipation was building. Then just as he got right above where I wanted him, he stopped. I looked down and seen that he was taking off my underwear. 

Then he gave me that mischievous grin of his and said, “Watch me, Anita.”

 

He slipped his fingers inside me and ran his tongue over my clit. I moaned and rocked my hips against him. His free hand held my hips down and his eyes never left mine as I gasped and moaned. His tongue licking at my clit and his fingers moving in and out of me continued to build that sweet pressure. I was getting so close and the look in his eyes said that he knew it. He bit down on my clit and the orgasm hit me hard and fast. Pleasure shot through every part of my body as I screamed his name. Then he kissed his way up my body to my mouth. He pulled away and looked down at me grinning at my dazed expression.

“That good, huh?” 

“Oh, yeah,” I said smiling as I rolled him onto his back. “Now it’s my turn.”

I nibbled and licked my way down his chest and then to his stomach. I slipped my tongue into his belly button and his eyes deepened to winter sky blue. His chest was heaving as I nipped the skin above his groin. I blew on the tip of his erection and he threw his head back groaning. 

His eyes locked back on mine as I slid his cock into my mouth. His hips kicked up and I bit down a little extracting moan from his lips. I began to suck on him and his eyes bled to wolf green. His hands dove into my hair and he began to move in and out of my mouth. Suddenly when I knew he was close he pulled out of my mouth with a groan and flipped me onto my back. 

"As good as that feels, this is where I want to be."

He climbed in between my legs and with one hard thrust he pushed his way inside me. My muscles closed around him and he began to move at fast pace. I grabbed on to his ass and my body followed his. I felt my orgasm start to build and I knew he was probably close too. A few more times over that spot he was hitting and I would go. Our wolves picked this time to roll through each other. He hit the spot two more times and I came hard. My muscles clinched around him and he shouted my name as he came inside me. 

“Oh my God,” I said panting. ”You’ve been holding back. I mean like holding a lot back. Shame on you.” 

“I didn’t want to hurt you before,” he said with his wolf’s green eyes staring down at me twinkling, 

“Well, now you definitely won’t hurt me,“ I said as he moved to lay next to me.

He sat up on his elbow and looked down at me. I kissed him softly and laid my head back on my pillow. I watched as thoughts and feeling crossed his face. 

Then he asked with a determined look on his face, “Anita, will you marry me?”

“What, no ring?” I asked smiling and brushing my hand down his cheek. 

He grinned at me and said, “Oh, there is. I just don’t want it to influence your decision.”

I laughed at him and for the first time in my life I didn’t have to think about my answer. I had known and I loved him for a few years. I was Lupa to his Ulfric and there was no one else for me.

“Yes, Jason, I’ll marry you,” I said as I kissed him.

Jason pulled away and grabbed his pants from the floor. He laid back down and pulled a ring from one of the pants pockets. Then he slid the ring on my left ring finger and kissed my palm. I held out my hand so I could see the ring and it was beautiful. 

I knew it had to be a custom design because it was too special. The ring itself was made of yellow and white gold. Then it had two wolves howling face to face. One wolf was white gold and the other was yellow gold. The eyes of the wolves were diamonds that twinkled in the moonlight shinning through my window. 

“It’s beautiful, Jason.”

“It says “Forever Lupa to my Ulfric" on the inside of it,” he said as he leaned down to kiss me. “I was hoping you would say yes. Does it show?”

“Yes, it does show. When did you have this done; it's too special to have been sitting in a shop somewhere?" 

The engraving was done tonight but the ring itself I had done a few years ago; I knew that I wanted whoever I asked to marry me to have something no other woman would have. What I didn't realize was I had you on my mind the whole time."

"When do you want to get married?” I asked.

“How about next month?” 

I thought he was joking until I noticed he wasn’t even smiling. I thought about if it was possible. It didn’t have to be fancy and we really only had to invite close family and friends. I wasn’t getting any younger and I knew we were meant to be together. So what the hell.

“Sounds good,” I said smiling.

“Really!?”

“Yes, really.”

“Yes! Four weeks from now I’ll be a married man,” he said grinning. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

I kissed him and then turned my back to him. He put one arm over my head and the other around my hip as he curled up to my back. A knock on the door interrupted the brief silence. I sniffed the air and smiled. I knew who it was.

“Come in, Nathaniel,” I said.

Nathaniel opened the door and peaked in, “Everyone else went home and Damian is out.” 

I held out my hand to him knowing what he wanted. Even before the ardeur he had slept with me. He would always be welcome to my bed to cuddle. He looked at Jason as if to ask his approval.

“It’s okay, Nathaniel,” Jason said, “you can come to bed.” 

“Thank you.” 

Nathaniel got into bed and put his back to me. I spooned his body like I always did and Jason curled up to mine. I relaxed as the scent of Jason and Nathaniel filled the air around me. As I dozed off all I could hear was the sound of our breathing and our hearts beating. As I lay there between them I finally felt safe; like I was home.


	8. Chapter 8

One month later.

I stood in front of a full-length mirror admiring my reflection. I had just wanted a simple dress, but Dad and Judith had wanted to go all out. Needless to say, I wasn't regretting it; the dress was beautiful. It was a floor length, princess style gown made of white Italian lace and silk, with long sleeves and a three foot train. My veil was matching Italian lace that came to just below my chin in the front, and the back was just below my shoulder blades. The finishing touch was a pearl necklace my mom had worn for her wedding day.

"Anita, it's time," Dad said from the other side of the door.

I took a deep breath and turned around to face Ronnie. She smiled at me and handed me my bouquet of white and purple lilies. Then I opened the door and stepped out to take my dad's arm. I met his eyes and he smiled at me as one tear rolled down his cheek. I smiled back and we walked together to the entrance of church's sanctuary. Then we stopped and waited for our turn to enter.

Ronnie and Nathaniel, being maid of honor and best man, went in before everyone else. After them came Stephen with Vivian, Zane with Cherry, Gregory with Violet, Caleb with Claudia' and Damian with Sylvie. Now I know what you're thinking a vampire can't enter a Catholic Church; yes they can as long as only the altar has been sanctified. 

"Can I go now, Aunt Anita?" Becca asked in her version of a whisper that I was sure everyone heard.

A chorus of soft laughter coming from the church's sanctuary made me grin; they'd heard her alright. I nodded my head and my adorable little flower girl started up the aisle with a huge grin on her face and begin to throw her purple and white flower petals.

My heart was pounding as my cue music started. The door that was blocking me from everyone's view opened and they all turned to watch my entrance. As my dad led me up the aisle, I found nothing else mattered except Jason standing at the end in a black tux. Our eyes met and we both smiled. For me time seemed to freeze. 

My dad and I continued up the aisle and stopped in front of Jason. Dad hugged me, shook Jason's hand, and took his seat next to Judith on my side. Jason and I held hands and faced the priest. 

The priest cleared his throat and begin the ceremony, "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today...."

I was so nervous I couldn't concentrate on anything but Jason's hand in mine. To tell you the truth, I don't remember a word the priest said until it was time for Jason and me to speak. 

“Jason, do you take Anita to be your wedded wife, to live together after God’s ordinance in holy matrimony? Do you promise to love her, to honor and cherish her, in joy and in sorrow, in sickness and in health, and to be to her in all things a good and faithful husband as long as you both shall live?”

"I do," Jason said.

“Anita, do you take Jason to be your wedded husband, to live together after God’s ordinance in holy matrimony? Do you promise to love him, to honor and cherish him, in joy and in sorrow, in sickness and in health, and to be to him in all things a good and faithful with as long as you both shall live?”

"I do."

"Now for the vows," the priest said. "Face each other and repeat the vows."

“I, Jason, take thee, Anita, to be my wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, 'til death do us part. According to God’s holy ordinance, and thereto I pledge thee my faith,” Jason said and smiled as his mom sobbed really loud.

“I, Anita, take thee, Jason, to be my wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, 'til death do us part. According to God’s holy ordinance, and thereto I pledge thee my faith.”

The priest said another prayer and begin to talk about the rings. He then went on to explain the importance of the rings and what they symbolize. I wasn't catching the whole thing, but I caught the gist of it.

"The rings please," the priest said.

Jason got my ring from Nathaniel and then repeated after the priest, "Anita, I give you this ring in celebration of our marriage, as a pledge of my love and faithfulness. I promise to you my love, friendship, and support throughout our years together."

I got Jason's ring from Ronnie and repeated after the preacher, "Jason, I give you this ring in celebration of our marriage, as a pledge of my love and faithfulness. I promise to you my love, friendship, and support through out our years together."

The priest continued to do several different prayers. I don't remember any of it, but I do remember Jason rolling his eyes. I nearly laughed at him until I remembered where we were. Apparently Ronnie didn't care because she laughed anyway and the priest glared at her.

Then finally the priest said, "Jason and Anita, you have declared your commitment to each other before your family and God. It gives me the greatest of pleasure to pronounce you husband and wife. Jason, you may kiss your bride."

Jason lifted my vail and kissed me. He kept the kiss simple, but it still rocked me to my toes. Cheers rose up and he pulled back away from me. Then we faced our family and friends.

"Ladies and gentlemen and gives me great pleasure to introduce to you, for the first time in public, Mr. and Mrs. Jason Schuyler."

Everyone was grinning and applauding. Edward caught my eye and gave me a thumbs up as Donna sat next to him wiping her eyes with a tissue. Asher winked at me and Julianna just smiled at me. I looked back at Jason and realized that he had never taken his eyes off me. He smiled at me and we headed out of the church's sanctuary.

We waited for everyone to go outside before we ran out the front doors. As we headed down the church steps all our friends and family proceeded to throw bird seed at us. They continued to do this until we got into the black limo that was waiting for us. Then we stood up and stuck our heads out of the sunroof. We waved to everyone as a limo took us to the wedding reception's location.

We sat next to each other on the seat and I laid my head on his shoulder. He laid his head on top of mine and neither of us said a word. At that point I don't think we needed to; everything had already been said. We sat like that for several minutes and then Jason lifted his head up.

"I love you, Anita."

I sat up and said, "I love you, too."

Jason slid his hand into my hair and pulled me to him for a kiss. The kiss started off gentle and then turned demanding. I struggled to straddle his lap as I fought to get my gown out of the way. At this point I had considered skipping the dinner and I was sure that he had too. Then we heard a knocking on the window and pulled apart. I looked over at the window and my dad was on the other side of it. Thank God the windows were were black.

"Damn, that was a fast ride," Jason said. "When did we get here?"

"I don't know but let's get this over with."

We left the limo and went into the wedding reception. When we got inside we sat at our table between Nathaniel and Ronnie. Ronnie nudged me with her elbow and handed me her pocket mirror. I looked in the mirror and immediately grabbed a napkin to wipe off the smeared lipstick. Then I looked over at Jason and handed him a napkin and the mirror. He grinned at me and wiped the lipstick off his face.

I heard someone start to ring a kissing bell and then it abruptly stopped.

"Don't anybody ring those damn bells," my dad said. "I don't think they need any help with the kissing. Why do you think they were a little late? I had to break them up by knocking on the car window. Hell, they both had lipstick all over their face and only one of them is supposed to be wearing it."

Everyone started laughing and several bells begin ringing. Jason and I kissed and the bells stopped ringing. I knew by the end of the night I was going to want to break all the bells. Not that I minded kissing Jason; the bells were just going to annoy the hell out of me. Then somebody tapped a glass and everyone was silent. To my surprise Edward stood up and smiled at me.

"I'd like to make a toast to my little sister, Anita, and her new husband, Jason. We haven't always known we were brother and sister, but that doesn't change it. I know you both just recently went through something that was painful, but I'm glad something good came out of it. You both deserve to be happy and I don't think there is a more perfect person out there for either of you than each other. I'm glad to have a new brother and I'll guard your ass just like I do her's. Welcome to the family, Jason."

"I got something I can add to that," my dad said. "I've never seen Anita this happy and for that alone, Jason, thank you. Now on to other business. I know I probably speak for Jason's parents as well when I say we want some grandkids." 

Everyone started clapping and laughing. Then we all raised our glasses and drank to the toast. Then I took a deep breath and stood up. I looked around the room at everyone and waited for silence. Jason squeezed my hand and I smiled at him.

"I want to thank everyone for being here and sharing this special day with us. Everyone is right I have never been happier than I am today. There is only two things that could make this day any better and one of them is impossible," I said, my voice cracking. "The other is my wedding gift to my new husband. Remember the appointment that I said I couldn't skip yesterday. This letter will tell you why; please read it to everyone."

"Well I guess it can't be too bad or too personal if she wants me to share it with everyone," Jason said as he stood up and opened the letter. "Okay, the letter says 'Jason I love you very much and I thought you would want to know that as of 2:30 yesterday I confirmed that I'm preg-"

Jason stopped reading, looked up at me, and I smiled. A wide grin split his face as he pulled me into his arms. Once again everyone was cheering and clapping. My dad and Jason's parents were both crying. Everyone was happy to hear our good news. Not only had we gotten married but we were also going to be parents. What made it even better for me was I could almost feel Jean-Claude and Richard watching over us.

The rest of the reception went by fairly quickly. Edwin McCain's "I'll Be" was the song playing as Jason and I shared our first dance together. Then "I Loved Her First" by Heartland marked my dance with my father. Then the dance floor opened up for everybody. I lost track of everyone I danced with, but I do know I danced with Jason's dad, Nathaniel, Asher, Micah, Damian, Josh, Edward, Gregory, Stephen, Zane, Caleb, and Peter. After a while I gave up on dancing and sat down.

When it came time to cut the cake everyone was excited. I was surprised when Jason didn't smear the cake in my face. Jason, however, was surprised when I did smear cake in his face. Everyone was laughing at the shocked look on his face. Then he chased me around trying to get me with the small top layer of the cake. However, when he threw it he missed me and hit his mom in the face. I thought for sure she'd be pissed, but she just laughed and went in the bathroom to clean it off.

The time to throw the bouquet was next. I faced away from everyone and threw the bouquet over my shoulder. I turned around just in time to see Jason's sister Roberta catch it. I thought it was funny how it completely missed everybody else and fell right into her hands.

Then last but not least was the throwing of the garter. Needless to say Jason had fun removing that with cat calls all around us. Then Jason turned around and threw it over his shoulder. All the guys were reaching for it but it flew right over their heads to land in Edward's lap. The hilarious part was he wasn't even trying to catch it; he was still sitting down eating a piece of cake. The look on his face was priceless.

I was starting to get tired and decided to tell Jason I was ready to leave. I caught his eye across the room and pointed to the door. He nodded and said something to Nathaniel. Nathaniel smiled and mouthed the word 'go'. I smiled and headed for the door and Jason was already there. We left the building, got back into the limo, and told the driver to head to our house.

"What did you say to Nathaniel?"

"I just told him we were tired and wanted to leave. Then he said he would tell everyone we left."

"Thank God for friends like him."

"I couldn't agree more. I'm beat."

Then we cuddled up in the seat and sat there in silence until we got home. The driver opened our door and we got out. The driver got back the in car and drove off as I started to go up the sidewalk. I stopped in my tracks. What I saw there in front of me brought tears to my eyes.

On both sides of our porch moonflower vines climbed our railings with wolf bane flowers growing below the vines. The white and purple flowers were a clear message that Richard was happy with our choice. Then on each side of the steps was a rose bush with exactly twelve white roses and two red roses on it. This was Jean-Claude’s way of sending us his congratulations. We both smiled and had tears in our eyes. Just knowing they were happy with our marriage was the best gift, besides my being pregnant, that we received that night.

Jason picked me up, carried me up the porch stairs, and over the threshold. He put me down as soon as we were in the house. Smart wolf; he knew I didn't like to be carried that much. He shut the front door and I kicked off my shoes. Then I grabbed him by the bowtie and led him upstairs. I knew making love wasn't in the cards tonight; we're both too damn tired.

When we got to the bedroom, Jason helped me to get the dress off. Then after I took everything else off, I climbed in bed. When Jason was done removing his own clothes he crawled in next to me. He kissed me good night and pulled me into his arms. I laid my head on his chest over his heart and close my eyes.

"Good night, Mrs. Schuyler. I love you."

"I love you, too, Mr. Schuyler. Good night."

The last thing I heard from him was a very contented sigh. Then I fell asleep to the sound of his heartbeat in my ear.


	9. Chapter 9

Three months later.

Jason and I sat in the waiting room of the doctor’s office. Jason was flipping through magazines and I was squirming in my seat. I really had to pee but, I was holding it for the ultrasound.

“Are you excited?”

“I’ll be excited when they let me go pee,” I growled.

Jason just laughed and continued to flip through the magazine he was looking at. I glared at him until he looked up and grinned at me. I hate when he smiles at me like that. I couldn’t not smile back. Couldn’t he see that I was trying to be grouchy?

“Hello, Anita,” a pretty little blonde nurse called from the door on my left. ”Let’s get you in here and get this over with.”

We got up and followed the nurse through the doorway and down a narrow hallway. The nurse led us to an examination room and handed me a hospital gown.

“Now the only thing you have to take off is your shirt. Then put on the gown and jump up on the bed here. The doctor and I will be with you in a few minutes.”

I took off my shirt, put on the hospital gown, and got on the bed. Then a few minutes later the doctor came in with the nurse.

“Well now, I'll get the first part over with,” the doctor said. “I’m pretty sure that you have to use the bathroom pretty bad by now.”

Who was this guy, freaking Einstein?! After drinking all that water of course I have use the damn bathroom! When Jason squeezed my hand, I realized that I was almost growling at the doctor. I took a deep breath and relaxed.

The doctor turned on a machine and then turned to face me. Then the nurse squeezed some cold and clear gel on my stomach and the doctor started rolling this weird looking thing over it. The doctor looked at the screen and continued to roll the weird thing around on my stomach.

“Okay, Anita, the bathroom is right over there,” the nurse said pointing out the bathroom.

They didn’t have to tell me twice. I practically ran to that bathroom.I did my thing and then went back to the room.

Now that my bladder empty, I could admit to myself that I was excited. This was the first time I was actually going to be able to see my baby. I got back on the bed and laid back as I reached for Jason’s hand.

“Feel better,” Jason said as he took my hand.

I nodded and then to the doctor I said, “I’m ready.”

The doctor put the ultrasound camera back on my stomach and I looked at the screen. At first I couldn’t tell what I was looking at. Then as I figured it out, I couldn’t believe what I was looking at. I looked over at Jason and it looked as if he was trying to figure out what was on the screen. When his eyes got wide, I knew he had figured it out.

“Well, would you look at that,” the doctor said. “It looks like you are doubly blessed and they’re both boys.”

Jason and I looked at each other and grinned. At that moment I knew that he had the same idea that I had.

“That’s great,” I said. “I think we’ve already got their names.”

“I think a lot of people are going to enjoy this news,” Jason said as he squeezed my hand. 

I couldn’t have agreed with him more


	10. Chapter 10

Five months later.

On March 17, 2012 my twin boys were born. Richard Nicholas Schuyler was the first one born at 2:10 AM. He was graced with my brown eyes and Jason’s blonde hair. Then Jean-Claude Elijah Schuyler was born at 2:28 AM. He was blessed with Jason’s blue eyes and my black hair. When the doctor laid them both in my arms my heart swelled. When I looked up at Jason I could see the he felt too.

 

The boys and I were able to go home that night after my we got a clean bill of health from the doctor. The drive home was quiet. Jason was driving with his free hand in mine and my beautiful boys were asleep in the back seat. There were only two things, or rather two people, that could have made the moment better.

 

Upon returning home with the twins Jason and I saw something that brought a tear to my eye. We now had three moonflower vines with wolfs bane at the bottom and three rosebushes. The two new rosebushes each had twelve white roses, but had four red roses where the first one had only two. A large manila envelope was sitting at the bottom of the first rosebush.

 

“What is that?” Jason asked.

 

“I don’t know,” I said as I sat Jean-Claude’s car seat down and bent to pick up the envelope.

 

Jason sat down Richard’s car seat next to Jean-Claude’s and stood next to me as I opened the envelope. What I saw was pictures of my wedding, my ultrasound, and at the hospital today. The first was not a shock, but the second and third was impossible. I hadn’t taken pictures at the ultrasound and no one had pictures of the boys yet except me on my digital camera.

 

I looked closer at the pictures and tears filled my eyes. In each and every picture Jean-Claude and Richard were there. They were at my wedding standing on each side of Jason. At my wedding reception they watched as I danced with my father. The next photo was also at my wedding reception, they were laughing as Jason threw the cake and hit his mom instead of me. When I had my ultrasound they were standing behind Jason. The last picture was of Jason and I with the boys; Richard and Jean-Claude were behind us.

 

I looked up at Jason and saw the tears in his eyes as he realized who else was in those pictures. A light over Jason’s shoulder caught my attention. I looked to see what it was and my jaw dropped. Jason turned around and his jaw dropped too. Jean-Claude and Richard were standing there smiling.

 

Jason and I stood dumbfounded as they walked over and pulled us both into a hug. Then they let us go and took a step back.

 

“Wow, twins! Congratulations are in order,” Jean-Claude said as he looked at the boys. “They are beautiful.”

 

“Yes, they are beautiful children,” Richard said. “Congratulations!“

 

“Thank you,” Jason and I said at same time.

 

“Why are you here?” Jason asked.

 

“We’re here to let you know that we are happy for you and that we have always been here,” Jean-Claude said.

 

“Why haven’t we been able to see you before now?” I asked.

 

“We are only allowed to show ourselves to someone one time,” Richard said. “The reason we waited is because any time before now would’ve been too painful and for you both.”

 

“That is why we have been sending the flowers,” Jean-Claude said. “The flowers were our way of letting you know we're here without hurting you.”

 

“We will still send flowers on special occasions and when we think you need it,” Richard said.

 

“Would you like me to go get Asher and Julianna?” I asked Jean-Claude.

 

“No, let him be. He cannot see me because he does not possess his soul and it would be unfair to him if Julianna was to see me,” Jean-Claude said with a hint of pain in his voice.

 

“Why does not possessing a soul mean he can’t see you?” Jason asked.

 

“I am now what you would call an angel and angels are holy,” Jean-Claude answered. “I was warned not to show myself to any loved ones that are vampires, as looking at angels is the equivalent of looking at a crucifix.”

 

“Okay, then I guess we won’t do that,” I said.

 

“So, how is life as an Ulfric, Jason?” Richard asked.

 

“Awesome! It can be a little rough sometimes but still awesome.”

 

Then Richard looked at me and asked, “How do you like being a wolf and the pack’s true Lupa?”

 

“Well, I only got to shift three times before I got pregnant. The three times that I did shift were pretty cool. My wolf is a lot happier now that she can get out. The pack members that were against me being Lupa before are okay with it now. I’m the first werewolf in history that is also a necromancer and that makes it really cool. I can still channel Raina but I have more control of her than I used to.”

 

Richard smiled and said, “Jason, you’re a powerful and smart Ulfric. Anita, you’re a beautiful and lethal Lupa. I know now that I left the pack in good hands.”

 

“What do you mean by lethal?” Jason asked.

 

Richard grinned, “You’ve only seen Anita shift twice. The third time was when she overheard someone was going to attack you without a challenge to gain Ulfric. It was someone that didn’t deserve it. Anita fought them in both forms and didn’t even get a scratch. Now that is a Lupa and that is how she earned the pack’s respect.”

 

When Jason looked at me I expected to see disappointment, worry, or anger. What I did see in his eyes was pride, respect, love, and lust. I felt the last all the way down to my toes.

 

Then Richard and Jean-Claude looked up and said, “It’s time for us to go.”

 

“Just remember, ma petite and mon loup, we are always here for you and your children. Please tell Asher and Julianna I’ll be waiting for them on the other side. I’ll also be waiting for both of you, “Jean-Claude said as he hugged us both.

 

“Just think of us as guardian angels for you and your children,” Richard said as he hugged us like Jean-Claude had. “I love you guys and I’ll see you on the other side.”

 

“Just remember that we can always hear you, “Jean-Claude as he waved and disappeared.

 

“Also remember that we will find a way to communicate with you if we need to,” Richard said as he also waved and disappeared.

 

Jason and I hugged as I started to cry. We stayed like that for about ten minutes until the babies began the fuss. We pulled apart and took the boys out of their car seats. As soon as we are holding them they settled down. I looked at Jason and his eyes twinkled with mischief.

 

“If you want a yard full of moon flowers, wolf bane, and roses we have our work cut out for us,” Jason said grinning.

 

“If Nathaniel and Damian keep helping us out around the house and the new ulfric keeps the pack in line, we just might do that,” I said laughing.

 

“Yeah. I Think I’m the happiest man alive today.”

 

“That would make me the happiest woman,” I smiled.

 

“Hey, guys,” Nathaniel said coming out the front door,” you have a house full.”

 

I asked, “Who’s here?“

 

“Damian, Micah, Asher, Julianna, Uncle Edward, Aunt Donna, Peter, and Becca,” Nathaniel said reaching for Richard. ”I don’t know if they are ready for the babies but I am.”

 

”Wow,“ Jason said as he, handed Richard to Nathaniel, ”I’m still in shock about the Edward thing. Who would have guessed?”

 

“Would you like to hold Jean-Claude, Damian?” I asked as I felt him come up behind me.

 

Damian smiled and reached out to take the baby. He was in awe of the tiny baby as he pulled it close to his chest. That was so cute! Vampire viking meets tiny baby....Kodak moment!

 

I smiled at Jason and looked towards the woods. He smiled and nodded.

 

“Guys, would watch them for a little while?” I asked. ”I need to run. It’s been eight long months since I last shifted and the wolf is craving it.”

 

Nathaniel smiled, “Can I go too?”

 

“You guys go on,” Damian said taking Richard from Nathaniel. 

 

”I’ll help,” Edward said from behind me.

 

I whipped around and he just grinned.

 

“What’s the matter, Sis? Did I scare you? Some wolf,” he said grinning.

 

I hugged him and then he took Richard from Damian.

 

"Just open the front door for us and we’ll grab the car seats too," Edward said to Jason.

 

Damian and Edward grabbed the car seats that we had set on the sidewalk and Jason opened the front door. Once Damien and Edward were inside with the boys Jason shut the door. Then Nathaniel, Jason, and I stripped our clothes and shifted. 

 

Micah came out the door and asked, “Mind if I go?”

 

Jason’s wolf nodded and Micah shifted. Then with my howl we all took to the woods. 

 

As I began to take everthing around me in my mind began to wonder. This time last year everthing was so different. I was a part of two triumvirates of power that had a lot of vamps scared shitless. I was Jean-Claude's human servant, Richard's lupa, and Micah's Nimir Ra. Damian was my vampire servant, Nathaniel my leopard to call, and Jason my wolf to call. All of them were my lovers as well as Asher. I was known as the Executioner with Death as my friend.

The only three things that haven't changed is that I'm still lupa of the pack, Damian is still my vampire servant, and I'm still known as the Executioner. Now I have no animals to call or a master. My only lover is my husband and Death is my brother. I can shift into a beautiful wolf and run to my heart's content. The best part is I have two beautiful boys who are being closely guarded by the men or rather angels they are named for. I love my new life.


End file.
